


a rose by any other name (would smell as sweet)

by topazblue



Category: Free!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Edited, F/M, gou pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: 5 times he called her Kou + the 1 time he called her Gou.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	a rose by any other name (would smell as sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> edited: 13/08/20

_1._

She's in his sitting room, the teenager standing before her has grown since the last time she saw him. Yet, his eyes are as blue as ever and his hair is still, like the sky at midnight.

The smell of warm tea wafts in the space surrounding them, but all she can register is the beating of her heart.

He looks at her, whilst rubbing his hair dry (his muscles have grown with him too, she realises) and she feels like she is in a trance, suddenly becoming hyperaware of her breathing, her blinking and her heart beating, faster and faster.

"Matsuoka," Haru says, as if he's tasting the name on his tongue.

Gou hold her breath, and her fingers fidget at the ends of her skirt.

"Kou," he adds. She doesn't know what to say, so instead, she does the first thing that comes to mind. She smiles, bright, and tries to ignore the red painting her cheeks.

"Yes!" she beams.

He sits next to her, and for the rest of the afternoon, Gou does not stop smiling.

* * *

_2._

It is the hottest day of the year, the summer sun is merciless as Gou walks to the aquarium. Her steps are light - _walking on air light_ , because she has a date, with Haru. 

(It turns out, her crush isn't one-sided, at all. When he indirectly confessed - Indirectly, as in Nagisa asking, _Haru-chan! what do you think of Gou-chan_? Haru replied, _She's better than mackerel,_ in his impassive voice. The boys and Gou were speechless and the tips of Haru ears, blushing.)

She's almost there, the small town bustles with life, and the sky is clear. Gou spots him outside the aquarium, staring at the posters plastered with different marine animals, which they will shortly see.

As if sensing her presence, Haru breaks his attention from the posters and their eyes meet. Gou realises he is staring at her, she raises her hand and waves. He does the same, though it's a little clumsy, it's so very Haru - awkward but earnest.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Gou asks, when she finally stands in front of him. 

"No..." Haru replies.

"Kou," he turns his head away from her. 

"Haruka-senpai?" 

Haru doesn't say anything else, he just shows her his hand. His palm facing up, for her. Gou's eyes become lax, and she suppresses a chuckle, endeared. 

She slips her hand into his, her fingers curve around his, and he softly tightens his grip. They enter the aquarium, together.

* * *

_3._

This is their last night together, for a while. The sun will rise against the horizon and Haru will be off to University. Cardboard boxes splayed out, filled with his belongings and his room, bare. The thought of him not being a train ride away, or a lunch break away, makes her heart heavy. For now, she keeps these feelings at bay - 

\- because, currently, they're on his bed, her hands fist the sheets and his, firm on her hips. She's straddling him, and rocks to a rhythm they are both accustomed to, but she needs _more_. So she kisses him, long and hard, and he's panting into her mouth, breathless.

"Kou," he moans, deeply. 

She hums, her nails glide down his abdomen, and leaves a burning hot, trail of her touch. They are both covered in a sheen of sweat, his chest rises and falls, rapidly, and she sighs as his eyes shimmer under the moon, watching her in a daze.

Gou picks up her pace and Haru follows suit, he moves harder. Their movement makes the bed creak, and she's sure her hips are going to be marked red, and his chest too.

Though the cardboard boxes and empty room tells her, he's leaving. Gou reminds herself - this _isn't_ goodbye.

* * *

_4._

Their apartment is small. The meow she hears when entering is clear to her ears. 

Her shoes are off, she steps into their sitting room, and Haru is too absorbed with a cat (that was not here this morning) in his arms to notice she is home. The sound of traffic passing by washes over the room, and the evening sun creates a silhouette of furniture.

Gou clears her throat and he turns around, a little startled, she sends him an amused gaze. 

"Kou, I can explain."

However, before he could explain, Gou strolls over to Haru and places her dainty hand on the cat, tenderly stroking it.

"Cute, just like you." She teases.

Haru huffs, but leans forward to kiss her forehead.

* * *

_5._

Outside the airport, a myriad of sakura petals rotate, before landing on the concrete. 

Gou's waiting in anticipation and her stomach does a somersault, she knows he is _so_ close. It has been too long, far too long, phone calls and video calls can only do so much.

Still, she doesn't complain. This is his dream coming to life. When they reunite, he won't just be _her_ Haru, he will also be Haru - the _Olympic swimmer._

The sakura petals swim across her feet, along with the whistling wind. 

She sees a familiar figure existing the airport, no longer a world away - she smiles. Gou stares at him walking towards her and -

"Kou," he whispers. Haru embraces her, tight, and his voice is home.

"Welcome home, Haru." She replies, returning the hug.

* * *

_+1._

They are in Iwatobi, hours from Tokyo's city lights, and skyscrapers that mask starry skies. They roam along the beach, grains of sand in between their toes, listening to the birds above, singing, their symphony. 

Gou's about to say something, when she notices Haru isn't beside her, confused, she turns around and -

he is on one knee, with a ring box in his hand. 

He asks:

"Gou, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widen, shocked. And her vision becomes patchy, tears building up.

Speechless, she _nods, nods_ and _nods._

 _Yes, yes_ and _yes._

"Yes!" she smiles. 

Whilst he slides the ring down her finger, the breeze brings the ocean scent to shore.


End file.
